Old Things
by Son Of Dyson Sphere
Summary: Ashley's safety always comes first in Leon's mind. Quick One-shot.


Just a little somewhat fluffy dipity inspired by an unlockable item in RE4. Please R&R.

* * *

To Ashley Graham, it seemed there was always a feeling of "old school" radiating from Leon Kennedy. Whether it was the plethora of outdated weapons he preferred or the way he ground wild herbs into healing salves with a mortar and pestle, Leon came off as far older than his strong and fair face suggested. However, his most recent acquisition was indisputably ridiculous. He had been careful where he put his hands while securing the many leather straps, so professional and adapt, as if he suited someone in full plate mail every single day.

"How does it feel around here?" Leon inquired as he made micro-adjustments. Ashley noticed he refused to say the word "chest" and instead had motioned with his hands. 'He can be such a prune sometimes…' she thought before answering him.

"Fine." Was her simple reply despite her new apparel feeling a little tight and the chainmail underlay being heavy. However, questions floated around in her mind, impatient to be voiced.

"So where did you learn how to put on armor like this?" The question had been nagging at her ever since he had begun the ten minute operation to get it on her.

"I like old things." He answered dutifully as he bent down to tuck away a loose strap near Ashley's ankle. Then, taking out his gargantuan attaché case, added: "Keep watch for a second."

As Leon rooted around for what he was looking for, Ashley looked from side to side, her new armor squeaking with the movement. While scanning for anything out of the ordinary, Ashley remembered how the two of them had occasionally spent time over the last few hours painstakingly searching for treasure among the remains left after any "creature" had met Leon's shotgun, and something occurred to her.

"Not that it's a big deal, but did you happen to spend all that gold and jewels we had found on this suit of armor?" The creepy merchant that Leon apparently knew never seemed to run out of strange things to buy and Ashley remembered the goosebumps that meeting him the first time had caused.

"Nah," Leon started, emerging from his search with an unlabeled can of oil. "I found it hanging up on a wall and figured it would be helpful. Actually, I had spent that money on upgrading my pistol." He patted the Red 9 in its holster at his side. How it still fit in the leather holder was beyond Ashley's comprehension, as it was covered in pieces of metal where the Merchant had made makeshift alterations. It looked nothing like it had when Ashley first saw it, but if Leon believed that all those strange additions made the weapon better, they probably did.

"I find it odd that he can do so much in a cave with a box of scraps." Ashley observed while Leon went about squeak proofing the armor. After a minute of careful application, Leon haphazardly stashed the oil back in his case and was ready to move on.

"Ready to go?" Leon asked, unfolding the stock of his Red 9 and sighting down both ends of the hallway where they stood for good measure.

"Yeah…" Somewhat reluctant, Ashley fell in behind him.

*Clink Clink Clink*

A few minutes later, with the sound of metal boots on stone floor resonating clearly and echoing off throughout the corridor, Ashley finally collected her nerve and asked Leon to stop.

"Say Leon…" She started, unsure as of how to go about posing her question. "Is this suit of armor really necessary?"

"Of course!" Leon's voice boomed and his answer was immediate as he could not hide his surprise. "It'll protect you from the Plagas or any other creature around here!"

"Ah, I see…" Slightly taken aback, Ashley was surprised at his outburst, and decided she wouldn't complain about wearing it anymore since he felt so strongly about it. "Okay. I'll keep it on then."

Ashley witnessed a noticeable uplift in Leon's eyes as he nodded in agreement. And just before they set of once more, Leon reached towards her and put the metal visor down. His voice audibly straining to sound professional, he added:

"Besides, it looks good on you."


End file.
